Titans Curse Annabeths POV
by Oldmanmah
Summary: A series of one-shots, taken from the titan's Curse and in Annabeth's point of view.Some subtle percabeth in here. Please Review!Chapter three, up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**This is a one-shot on Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse. Annabeth's POV. Please review.**

As I got out the car and stepped into the frosty Night, I finally got a good look at one of my best friends, Percy. Although I would never admit it, I missed him a lot. "Heh," I thought, "I am taller than that seaweed brain. Look at how uncomfortable he looks because of that."

I smirked to myself.

When Percy's Mum started fussing over him, his face turned beet red. I wanted to laugh at him, but instead turned it into a reassuring smile. "It's ok Ms Jackson, we'll keep him out of trouble." I said, smirking again.

Percy scowled at me, his deep sea green eyes turning into slits. After more fussing on Ms Jackson's part, Percy seemed to be unable to take the embarrassment anymore.

"Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on guys."

Once out of earshot, Thalia started cracking up, and I joined in. Percy continued scowling at us, his face scrunching up and his lip slightly pouting.

"He looks kinda cute when he's angry…" I thought. Huh? What am I thinking? Percy, cute? No way. The cold must have messed up my brains a little.

"You mom is so cool, Percy." Thalia managed to keep her voice even.

Seaweed brain apparently thought she was being sarcastic and retorted back, "What about you? You ever get in touch with your** mum?"**

Thalia caught the tone, and gave him one of her famous evil looks. "If that was any of your business, Percy-"

I, the ever cool and mature one, decided to interrupt. "We'd better get inside. Grover will be waiting."

Thalia shivered and said, "You're right, I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."

Together, we entered Westover Hall.

The entrance hall was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays, antique rifles, battleaxes and a bunch of other stuff.

All the ever-articulate seaweed brain could say was, "Whoa." How original. He seemed nervous, and gripped his ballpoint pen. Sounds kinda stupid huh? Imagine facing death and all you can do is pull out a stupid ballpoint pen. It would have looked stupid if that pen did not open out into a 4 foot long Bronze sword.

"I wonder where-"I began, but the doors behind us slammed.

"Oo-kay" Seaweed mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile…"

Talking to the door? What an idiot. His head is really full of kelp. I glanced at Thalia, and I could see she was also trying to keep a straight face.

I could hear music coming from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music. We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar, and started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when a man and a woman stepped up intercept us.

"Oh shit…" I heard Seaweed mutter.

"Well?" the women demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Seaweed mumbled. I could almost hear the gears turning in his puny brain, trying to figure out what to say. I sighed.

Thalia stepped up, and snapped her finger in what I recognized was Mist Manipulation.

"Oh but we're not visitors," Thalia said confidently. "We're students here. I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth and Seawe- I mean Percy. We're in Eight Grade."

Obviously, Percy didn't seem to get what Thalia was doing, and stared at her like a dummy. Geez what an idiot. A cute idiot. Wait a minute…did I just say Percy was cute again? Something is seriously wrong with me today.

The lady seemed to snap out of her trance. "Percy, Annabeth, Thalia. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

Before we could answer, Grover ran up to us, breathless. "You made it! You-"

I almost rolled my eyes. What is it with boys? They mess up everything.

"What is it, Mr. Underwood? What do you mean made it? These students live here." The man said , annoyed.

Grover backtracked madly, stuttering, "Yes sir of course. I'm so glad they made the punch at the dance. The punch is so…great."

The lady interrupted. "Yes, the punch is great. Now run along all of you. Don't let me catch you out again!"

Once we were out of earshot, Grover began to fill us in on the situation. "The monster is Mr. Thorn, the man you met just now… I found two half bloods, a brother and a sister."

"They are at the dance?" Thalia enquired.

"Yes." Grover confirmed.

"Alright guys, let's dance,"

Once inside, Grover pointed out the half bloods, a girl with a floppy green cap and a small annoying looking boy. They both had olive skin and dark silky hair. "That's Nico and Bianca Di Angelo."

"Do they know?" I asked." I mean, have you told them?"

Grover shook his head, and I understood. Once half bloods realize what they are, their scent becomes stronger.

Seaweed brain, being his usual impulsive and moronic self, declared, "So let's grab them and get out of here."

I sighed in exasperation. Thalia threw out a hand to stop him. Dr.Thorn was standing near the Di Angelo siblings, and eyeing us warily.

"We have to blend in. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids." Thalia ordered.

"Yes ma'am..." Percy muttered under his breath, and I giggled.

Thalia flashed us both evil looks.

Grabbing Grover by the hand, Thalia dragged him towards the dance floor. "Let's dance!"

Grover yelped. "But I can't!"

"You can if I'm leading! Come on goat boy!"

I watched in amusement, but Thalia brushed past me and muttered in my ears.

"I leave old Seaweed to you. Have fun with him. I know you like him."

I turned pink, and tried to smack Thalia on the shoulder, but she easily dodged and went off, dragging Grover along.

"What was that about? " Percy wondered. "That's none of your business." I muttered, still pink in the face. How could Thalia think that I liked Percy? He was so…ugh. Then again, he was kinda cute and handsome, with his deep sea green eyes and his unruly dark hair. And he had saved me many times… Maybe…No!! He's just a friend. Nothing more. I tried to convince myself.

He looked kinda uncomfortable for some reason. It was kinda infectious, because I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing. I took a tentative step back.

"So…Designed any building lately?"

My eyes lit up and I quickly took advantage of this chance to change the subject.

"O my gods Percy, at my new school I get to take 3-D design, and there's this cool computer program…"

I started gushing about this new course, and for some reason he look kinda unhappy.

"Yeah uh, cool…" he said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year huh?"

Before I could answer, Thalia shouted over. "Dance you guys! You look stupid just standing over there!" She smirked at me.

I turned pink, but managed to compose myself in time. Why did I feel so embarrass all of a sudden? My heart started beating faster, and I peeked a glance at Percy, He was looking nervously at some of the girls lining the Gym. For some reason I felt kinda annoyed at that. (Jealousy? Oooo)

"Well?" I said.

"Um , who should I ask?" he asked , gesturing at the girls.

A sudden flash of emotion suddenly tore through me as I notice him staring at a hot brunette in the corner.

I punched him in the gut in annoyance.

"Me, seaweed brain."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Johnson nor Annie bell.

Alright I've decided to continue for the fun of it.

"Me, seaweed brain."

Percy gulped visibly. He flushed and said nervously, "Oh. Alright."

He didn't seem to make a move, so I seized his hand and practically dragged him to the dance floor. I peeked a glance at him. He was staring right into my eyes. My heart began thumping wildly. I stared right back into those endless azure green eyes, and for awhile we just stood there staring at each other.

"Hey you guys! Stop standing there like morons and DANCE" yelled Thalia from across the dance floor.

I snapped out of it, and clasped my hand to his. He seemed to have also shaken of that momentary daze, and placed a hand on my hip. For some reason, this felt good, even though his hands were kinda sweaty.

He looked really awkward, so I tried to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not going to bite." I tried to reassure him. "Honestly, don't you guys have dances at your school?"

He just stared at me and didn't answer. This again made me feel really uncomfortable.

We shuffled for a few minutes, and Seaweed decided to stare at everything else except my face, which I found was quite annoying. I realized that when we danced like that our height difference was apparent. I wanted to laugh, but looking at his obvious embarrassment, I decided to spare him that.

Seaweed attempted a stab at normal conversation.

"What were you saying earlier? Are you having trouble at school or something?"

I frowned; annoyed that he hadn't been listening to me. I decided to answer his question anyway. 'It's not that. It's my dad."

"Uh oh" he muttered. Please, was Uh whoa damn some kinda secret guy lingo?

I sighed in exasperation. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took this stupid new job researching for a World War I book."

"So he wants you to move out there with him?" Percy asked.

At this stage I got kinda miserable, thinking about my mortal family. I suddenly felt happy that he was holding my hand and that he was talking to me about this.

"To the other side of the country.And half bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that"

"What? Why not?"

I thought he was joking. I felt grateful to him for trying to cheer me up even thought it was a pretty lame attempt at humor.

I rolled my eyes, already feeling better. "You know, its right there."

"Oh."

Wait a minute. Was he really joking or was he really as thickheaded as to not realize why half bloods cannot live in San Francisco?

"So you'll go back to living in camp or what?" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

I pursed my lips, and said, "It's more serious than that Percy. I probably should tell you something…"

Suddenly I realized that the Di Angelo twins were gone.

"They're gone!"

Percy spun around; releasing my hands and his other hand fell of my hip. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright I've decided to write another chapter, this one taken from the scene at the Olympus celebrations at the end of the book. I do not own Percy Jackson.

Where the heck was Percy? Did he manage to get lost again?

I pushed my way through the crowd, looking out for that familiar blue-black hair. Since he saved me, my feelings for him had intensified. They were a mystery. It was definitely not your normal friendship…It had evolved to something deeper, since the quest for the Golden Fleece**. I was tired of lying to myself that Percy was just a friend. You could say I was too intelligent to deny it anymore**.

The last time I saw him, he was talking to Apollo. He's all grown up now, talking to gods like they were old friends, I thought dryly.

Then, I spotted him chatting with some Aphrodite girls by a refreshment stand. I felt an irrational stab of annoyance. Those girls were just so unbelievably shallow. I watched as they continued hitting on him, one even trying to cuddle up to him. I debated if I should go there and interfere.

Before I could make my way to him, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, and a boy that I remember vaguely from the Apollo cabin smiled at me.

"Care for a dance, Annabeth…?" the boy asked shyly.

I bit my lip. I really didn't feel like it. I just wanted to talk to Percy. Seeing my hesitation, the boy's face began to fall. I quickly smiled and nodded, not wanting to hurt his feelings. One dance wouldn't hurt, would it?

"I'd be delighted to…?"

"Oh, my name's Jake. "

"Alright Jake, shall we?"

I placed my arms on his shoulders and he grasped my waist, and we began to slow dance. I tried my best to look interested and enthusiastic, but my mind was a million miles away. I scanned the crowd again, and realized I had again lost sight of the elusive Perseus Jackson.

I sighed in annoyance. Jake looked at me, perplexed. "Anything wrong? Do you want to stop, Annabeth?"

I faked a smile and shook my head But I did want to stop. He was kinda cute and all that, but I would never feel the same sense of ease and serenity that I felt if I was with Percy. I guess the right word to describe that feeling was chemistry.

The song ended. Finally, I thought to myself.

I extracted myself from him, and thanked him politely for the dance. He looked a bit disappointed, but I just had to see Percy. I began searching again. Demigods and minor gods kept coming up and asking me for dances, but I turned them all down. I sighed in frustration as I failed again to locate him.

Finally, I saw the subject of all my thoughts that day chatting with some golden haired bimbo. Percy really has become a ladies' man, hasn't he? I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I kinda preferred him when he was all dorky and unpopular. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I would have him all to myself.

I didn't care that he was speaking to some girl; I ran over and yelled, "Percy!"

His gaze flickered over to me, and his sea-green eyes bored into mine. For some reason he looked irritated, nervous and mad all at the same time. Then I realized who that "golden haired bimbo" was.

"Mom…?'

Athena turned and looked at me, and turned back to Percy. "I will leave you, for now."

Then, she turned around and strode into the crowd, which parted to admit her as if she was carrying Aegis.

He looked at me and I stared back at him awkwardly. I wanted to break the awkwardness by insulting him, but I just couldn't find the words. Instead, I smiled and asked, "Was she giving you a hard time?"

He seemed to be in deep thought, and replied in a faraway voice, not looking at me. "No, it's fine."

I frowned in irritation. Then, I decided that I did not want to know what my Mom had spoken to him about. I would bet my baseball cap that it had something to do with him staying away from me. I didn't care. I was not going to let my mother dissuade me from hanging out with him.

Then, a gust of wind blew by, and his hair fluttered in the breeze. I caught sight of the grey streaks that looked odd amid the blue black. Instinctively I ran my fingers through the grey hairs, like it was the most natural thing to do. He got these trying to save me, I thought. For some reason I felt incredibly happy at that.

Then I remembered what I had wanted to ask him. "So… what did you want to tell me so badly earlier?" I titled my head, smiling at him.

He looked visibly uncomfortable, and he thought hard. I wished that I could read his mind, like Edward from _twilight._

"I was thinking, uh, that we got interrupted at Westover hall, and uh, I think I owe you a dance."

That was obviously not what he had been trying to say. Come one, what goon would say that in front of the Twelve Olympians?

But heck, I liked this one too. I smiled tentatively, and took his hand. "Alright, Seaweed brain."

As he placed his hand gently on my waist and grasped my hand tightly, I felt uncharacteristically warm, as if I had wanted this all the while. I noticed that his palms were no longer sweaty and his was no longer shaking with nervousness. I stopped thinking for awhile there, and just enjoyed the dance.

I don't know what he everybody else heard, but to me it sounded like a soothing melody, **the smooth crescendo sounding like the gradual submission to the inevitable that was going to happen. **

A/N: Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it immensely. Please review it! I want to know if I can write one-shots like these.


End file.
